On the 60th Day
by Kadyn
Summary: How might the plot have twisted if Yuya's 60 day lifeline had not been shortened? What if Shinrei had not been able to lift the curse? Plot departs from cannon starting with Volume 13. Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**On the 60th Day**

_Authur:_ Kadyn

_Date:_ 7/6/05

_A quick mostly useless note:_ This story was concieved before Volume 14 of SDK was released, I decided to continue working on it because I liked it, and I decided to post it because I thought you might too. So please note that as of this story the encounter with the Wood Element Nurses of Nekidness (as I like to refer to them) never took place, and as such the resulting twist in the Manga timeline, Never took place. According to this story, Yuya still has the original 60 day deadline.

_Disclaimer: _I don't Own any part of Onime no Kyo...but I can think of some parts I wouldn't mind getting my hands on... _o:_

* * *

**Day 55**

_Five Days. I have five days left to live._

Yuya's eyes slipped shut obscuring the deep blue sky and white frothy clouds surrounding the home of Kyo's former teacher Muramasa.

The light breeze drifted through the trees surrounding the grassy clearing to tangle the soft golden hair of Yuya's bangs.

It was Muramasa's final teachings that helped Kyo defeat the Mibu foe, the reminants of which were by now probably scattered across all of Japan. Burrowing deep into the backgrounds of rich and powerful men they could still control in hopes of rising once more to rule all of Japan.

Yuya sighed dropping her chin to her chest. The house seemed so quiet on this overly sunny afternoon. Too quiet.

After months of assian attacks, plots against rulers and old friends that had littered their path to Kyoto the calm and peaceful surroundings of the old dojo seemed stressed. Like a heavy weight placed on a glass stand, she could practically feel the air around her tremble with the strain, quivering ready to shatter into a million tiny peices that could never fit back into place.

Something inside her stirred and bile rose in response as a wave of nausea that nearly made her retch swept across her and was gone almost as fast.

Almost peaceful.

The mood had been the same since their defeat of the mibu forces earlier and the gained knowledge that Shinrei had been killed in the assualt, not by Kyo or the others but by one of the four elders that had escaped, no doubt in an attempt to slow Kyo's advance.

It had worked.

Three days now they had waited here with the same heavy air.

The same palitable fear and dread carried with the sweet spring sent of cherry blossoms somewhere among the trees soaked the air as it had in so many battles.

but there was something else too, Sadness.

A horrifing smothering blanket of defeat that covered them all.

They had failed her, their anger at themselves, their dread and fear of what was to come, their smiles and polite gestures did nothing to hide the shining of tears in their eyes.

They had won

And yet they had lost.

It was not something they had even allowed themselves to consider.

Sasuke had been the first and so far, only one,to break; much to Yuya's surprise--the young man had always seemed so removed and controlled.

She'd half expected him to throw her body to the ground to avoid poison arrows or a sailing knife when he'd launched himself into her arms.

and she had been assaulted,

not with blades or arrows,

daggars or fists.

But with tears.

White hot tears that she found now streaming down her own face from time to time.

"Why? WHy!" His anguished voice had promted no answer from the group or from her.

She didn't know why, it hardly seemed fair.

They had come so far and yet they might still be defeated even after the victory.

No one had cried after that, least not where she could hear or see.

Sasuke grew even more withdrawn and somber.Three days ago she'd have said that that was impossible. Now he'd taken to sitting with her on the porch as she stared out over the grass.

Wordlessly slouched against the beam that held the rooftop.

Defeated. The silence between them not even stirred by his wooden toy, Yuya hadn't seen it since the day they'd returned from defeating the Mibu.

Perhaps Yukimura had said something to him, perhaps they'd all spoken to each other, or maybe it was something that no one had said at all. Just a silent agreement and understanding between them:

Yuya was going to die.

And so no one cried sobbing into the empty night air for answers, no one screamed outrage into the sky, or slammed their fists through walls.

No one.

But it was still written in their eyes--

it was everything they wanted to do and more.

The same thoughts were reflected in her own eyes.

And yet here she waited almost patiently for death as if it would find her as an old maid instead of in 4 days time.

The scrape of barefeet echoed down the hall outside her door. They paused but did not enter continuing on as if deciding she would like to be in peace--or perhaps worried they would disturb her sleep.

She had been sleeping quite a bit since arriving back at Muramasa's. The dreams that were once filled with the travels of their company and the battles they'd witnessed were something she could only hope for as she laid down in her bedroll.

Far more sinister and haunting things visited in her sleep.

She saw the battle with Shinrei; the kiss that would end her life. Felt the clammy wriggling of death as it slid down her throat, felt it stir inside her.

Watched as Kyo approached Shinrei's lifeless body on the cold marble floor in the Mibu's Castle.

Gave into the dispair and fear as she knew there was nothing they could do to save her.

And finally with horror felt the creature inside her rip it's way through her with unimaginable power and agonizing pain that left her bolt upright, gasping for air and clutching her heart beneath the rumpled folds of her sleeping yakuta.

Her heart was still beating.

For a moment she could convince herself that it was only a dream, an imaginary horror concocted by too much blood and horror on their travels.

But then she would feel it move again inside her chest, stretching within it's confines ready to spring out and destroy her.

and in the still of the night when all others slept, she lay awake sobbing--

There was no hope left.

She was going to die.

* * *

If you enjoyed any part of this story, or if you absolutely hated it, please review with feedback.

Feedback keeps me off the streets and infront of my computer.

Trust Me. You want that.


	2. Chapter 2

On the 60th Day

Don't Own them, but maybe one day I'll be rich and buy the rights...

* * *

Chapter Two 

**Day 56**

For four nights in a row now Kyo had dreamt of Muramasa his former teacher.

The first two nights he had brushed the dream aside convinced it was nothing more then that, a dream.

But every night it started the same way, with finding Shinrei's ice cold body on the hard marbled floor of the Mibu castle. He'd watch the panic and the horror of reality sink into the faces of those around him, people he still hesitated to call his friends; for a demon doesn't have friends, just as a demon shouldn't have love.

He'd thought the dreams were merely to tourment him, his mind calling forth every bloody battle and torture he'd seen and shaping it into this nightmare as he held her body close to his and felt her tiny frame shake with convulsions, witnessed her eyes rolling back in pain and fear as Shinrei's last attack riped through her heart, and his soul.

Muramasa in truth had not appeared the first two nights, but Kyo had called to him nontheless.

Coated in her blood, her lifeless body craddled to his chest he'd screamed for his guide--the man who had taught him everything; who was like a father to him.

The one man who might find a way to save the crumpled form he held in his dream hands, her blood sliding across the silk of his kimono and hers even in the dream world his senses were overwhelmed by the scent of death.

not just any death,

Hers.

So he called again.

Even in his waking hours he'd called, he didn't even know if it was possible or if there was anything left of muramasa anywhere on this plain or the next to answer his cry.

but he called anyway.

Hour after hour of meditation he called, begged the heavens for an answer, a sign, for one more day, one more hour, one minute with his former master so that he might find some way to save this one soul that meant more to him then he could ever explain.

And on the Third night Muramasa appeared in the dream, finally but not before kyo had once again dreamed the horrors of her death, felt the catch in her breath, and the hitch in her tears as if it were his own, as if he were the dieing one, and she might live on.

It was then that Muramasa approached him, his visage was faint barely disernable through the tears that blurred Kyo's dream scape.

Yuya's body once again hung limp in his arms, if it was even possible her weight in against his body felt more real with every night.

with every precious minute that passed him by without an answer, without a cure.

"Kyo," Muramasa's eyes drifted over the form of his broken student bathed in blood for not the first time.

Though it seemed that even in his dream this was the first spilt blood that had ever mattered to him.

itched across his skin, turned his stomach, ached in his soul.

"Tell me what to do Muramasa, you must know a way."

Muramasa's smile faultered as Kyo continued.

"I cannot do this. I have never asked the Gods--of the Mibu, or any other for anything,--but this. This I must have."

Kyo pulled Yuya's crumpled and ruined form closer to his chest, afraid that even in the dream, after her death she might slip farther away somehow, prehaps she might unwind before him completely as though she never existed at all.

"Tell me what I must do, I will do anything, Tell me how to defeat the Waterwyrm before it devours her heart."

"And yours along with it, stuburn Kyo." His eyes closed briefly searching for something, or perhaps simply gathering his thoughts.

"If you choose to defeat the waterwyrm before time runs out you must do exactly as I say."

"Anything,"

"you wont like it." Muramasa's face was grim.

"If I fail I'll like it even less," Kyo was growing impatient.

"Very well. You must begin by focusing yourself; and Kyoshiro must focus as well, in order for this to have any chance to succeed there must be teamwork, if either of you resist in her fragile state Yuya will most likely be split in two."

Kyo's face hardened.

He'd said anything, and anything is what he was willing to do.

* * *

Please Review! More to follow! 


	3. Chapter 3

**On the 60th Day**

_Chapter 3_

Kadyn

Disclaimer: Don't Own them, Never will. It's a Harsh World.

* * *

**Day 59**

Yuya sat on the porch, one leg hung over the smoothed wooden planks. The other leg hugged close to her chest. The grass below tickled at her calf with the slight breeze.

Yuya's gaze drifted across the tall grasses, seeming to dance in the late afternoon sun. The bright bands of gold slanting across the roof filtered through the surrounding valley leaving patches of bright yellow in the reeds as the sun began to set.

Yuya sighed, tucking her chin to her chest.

Benitora, Yukimura, and Sasuke were most likely halfway to the town on the other side of the woods by now, Kyo having risen early in the morning and ordered them away.

Yuya had been angry at first, heat flooding through her cheeks in indignation.

But she had quickly realized that she was grateful as well.

The heavy oppressive silence which had filled the house in the last three days had become almost more then she could bare.

It had seemed to stifle the very air she was trying to breath. The dread and foreboding trying to choke the lungs right out of her.

The house was still silent now, but it was a different silence. Gone was the palitable grief and dispear, the anger that brushed against her in all parts of the house.

Now there was simply quiet.

Yuya heard the shojo door to her room slide open with a soft scrape.

Only one still remained.

And his silence was something she could tollerate. His nearly unshakable presense since running off the others was something she was also grateful for.

Yuya smiled watching the reeds dance in the wanning light.

Kyo had never been one for emotions, and in a way it was comforting.

He was the same as he had always been, just as silent, just as brooding.

But something in the air around him was changing too.

Yuya continued to study the field as Kyo took his place beside her, the one that had once been occupied nightly by Sasuke.

Yuya wondered if that was why he filled the space.

After hearing Sasuke express his concern for her being alone.

* * *

_"Kyo says we should go," Venem flashed through the young boy's eyes. "It isn't fair that he gets to tell us what to do! It should be your choice! You're the one who's...who's.."_

_Yuya's eyes slipped shut at the memory of the trembling swordsmen in her arms._

_He'd felt so fragile against her as he cried once more, for her, for them, and for himself too she realized at his choked cries._

_"Oni-chan, please...Oni-chan.."_

_Sasuke was crying for her, and for his own saddness, but also for everyone the young boy had ever lost, or never had._

So many of the lives around her were peremeated--riddled with tears and saddness.

_"Why should you have to be alone...?"_

_"It's okay sasuke, I am never alone, I carry all of you. Here." her fingers gentley brushed her temple, "And here, Always here."_

_

* * *

_

She smiled softly now as her fingers rested against her heart once more.

He'd stayed with her on the porch until Kyo and Yukimura had come to collect him bags already packed.

He had risen silently and accepted the pack Kyo handed to him.

* * *

_"You'll stay with her?" Sasuke's voice was hard despite the tears he'd cried. _

_"You promise?"_

_Demon Eyes Kyo didn't make promises. I_

_nstead he'd taken the boy's spot on the porch, and remained there for every night since._

_

* * *

_

Quietly meditating as she watched the sun set, and even after she dozed off in a fitfull sleep wrapped in her bedroll.

Yuya had thought to protest on the fist night, it was not the first time she had slept in a room with him it had happened on occasion durring their travels but always with the rest of the group rooming with them as well.

And she had slept near him in the woods on their travels as well.

It should not be any different now that they were alone.

In a way it was almost nice as well.

A small piece of normality in the mess that had been made of her life.

As her time grew short Yuya found the tightening in her chest grew worse and worse.

Not as much from the waterwyrm, which chose odd times to stir now, but from anxiety.

She didn't know what it was like to die afterall.

Yuya had always imagined she'd die an old woman surrounded by her family and grandchildren--if she ever found a descent man to marry that is, and with the rif-raf she traveled with that wouldn't be easy mind you.

But the sting of reality was that she was going to die a young bounty huntress--just entering her prime.

She was going to die alone.

With no one but a demon eye'd killer for company.

At least he was easy on the eyes, if nothing else.

Yuya smiled inwardly. Not that it made much difference.

Kyo's good looks did about as much to help de-sour his personality as a feather did in aiding a brick to fly.

Yuya felt her heart clench for what felt like thethousandth time, and she wondered once again if perhaps there calculations were wrong, and she had less time to live then a day.

"Breath Yuya, You're heart just skipped a beat."

_Kyo._

So calm, so unemotional.

He was her anchor, her calm in a turrent of wind and rain that pummeled her body and her senses.

_My brother once said, It takes much more courage to live, then to die._

_And I have never been afraid of life._

_So why do I now feel like such a coward?_

"Yuya, Breath"

Air filled her lungs as she inhaled deeply. The sweet scent of something blooming beyond the clearing brought tears to her eyes.

"Kyo..."

She paused unsure of what she wanted to say.

Or maybe it was that she knew what she wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to word it.

Yuya was almost positive her heart knew exactly what it wanted to say and how to put it.

It was her that was too afraid to find her voice.

* * *

_"It isn't fair Yuya-han," Benitora's eyes glistened with tears. The normally bouncy and gung-ho young man's features weighed down by the creases of his frown, the anguish and anger in his eyes._

_"I still feel responsible. With Kyo one the ground, I should have been the one to protect you._ _All the joking and foolish horse play I've occupied my time with, While Kyo has single mindedly pursued becoming stronger I've free lanced with it. Kami-sama you should hate me, for not being there! I should have protected you but I'm weak! So weak and pathetic..."_

_He'd turned his back to her unable to look into her eyes any longer. The shame and regret waying down his shoulders, pinning his slumped form to the floor when he wanted to run._

_Yuya smiled wrapping her arms around him._

_"You have so much strength Benitora, I don't want you to regret the time we knew each other because you feel like you failed me in someway."_

_He turned, "I would never regret knowing you,"_

_Yuya met his somber gaze. "And I have never regretted any part of knowing you, or in traveling with everyone. I would not trade a moment of the time we spent, and the memories I have even if it would buy me back the rest of my life."_

_Her voice faultered for a moment._

_"I'm afraid to die, Tora-san. But I'm more afraid that you might become consumed with regret and forget to live."_

_"Honor me that way, become stronger, not so that you can dwell on the past, mulling over what could have been. But so that you can live in the present, and look forward to the future."_

_Strong arms clasped her firmly against his chest._

_"I have always been a fool.To hardheaded to see clearly what is before me. But I will do this."_

_He met her eyes again, "Kyo is going to stay with you. At first_ _I was angry at him. But I have nothing to be angry about. It is only right that he be the one to stay, for while a part of my heart will always be yours..." He paused, the softest smile Yuya had ever seen gracing his features. "It has always been obvious whom all of your's belonged too."_

_

* * *

Yuya focused her eyes once again on the samurai before her, legs curled hands relaxed in his lap, the ever present sword beside him on the deck. _

_What would you say?_

* * *

_"What's it like to die Yukimura?"_

_Head tilted to the side. "I have never died Yuya-san, therefore I'm afraid I'm terribly ill-equiped to answer this question."_

_"But you've almost died...right?" She could remember numerous times that members of their group had seemed close to death, on more then one occasion from fighting each other._

_Yukimura frowned, something he didn't do often though it did little to hide his beautiful features. "Why do you ask me, Yuya-san?"_

_Yuya bit her lip, unsure of whether to answer truthfully or not._

_"I wanted to ask Kyo," she paused "But I was afraid he wouldn't answer me, he spends so much of his time being quiet."_

_"He is meditating,"_

_"I know what he's doing," _

_It just seemed to her that Kyo picked a strange time to become holy._

* * *

More to follow,

And a little relief for all those who were concerned that I might do in one of my favorite characters...

Shame on you...I'm going to get far more creative then that!


	4. Chapter 4

**On the 60th day**

Chapter 4

By: Kadyn

* * *

Day 59

How can he just sit there day after day; night after night? Yuya mused, a frown tilting at the corners of her lips.

He just sits there.

Eyes shut.

His face a mask of calm.

If it were not for the barely discernable rise and fall of his chest one could almost mistake his haunting visage for some underfed and demented version of Buddha.

Yuya smirked despite the heat suffocating her skin.

The night air lay heavy across her skin like a damp blanket.

The earlier breezes which had served to cool the afternoon and early evening seemed to have disappeared behind the trees with the sun. Apparently under the impression that without its wilting heat they were no longer needed.

They were wrong.

Yuya's eyes slipped shut dropping her into darkness, the night was almost unbearable. Her kimono clung to her damp skin uncomfortably tight, the silence seemed to roar in her ears, deafening in its quiet. No wind, no birds, no crickets.

Nothing.

The world was empty tonight.

Devoid of all life almost as if the night too were holding its breath…

Waiting.

The night was so still Yuya found she could not only feel her own heart beat in the silence, but she could hear it.

Steady and slow, reminding her more and more with each passing moment of the counting of a clock.

Swish…Swish….Tick….Tick… she could almost feel it.

Winding down the seconds; counting down the minutes; wildling down the hours to her death.

And still there was nothing but the calm.

And nothing to do but wait.

Silence.

Foreboding.

Yuya was _really_ starting to hate waiting.

She sighed, and shifted. The heat of her skin and the damp air were combining to make a miserable night.

_My last night. And it is of course going to be as miserable as possible!_

Yuya's tilted her head back to look at the night sky, and huffed. Even the stars seemed destined to piss her off tonight. Hiding behind a thick blanket of clouds, that was moving rather swiftly across the clearing, despite the lack of wind.

_It's Not Fair!_ Yuya's throat tightened as tears suddenly blurred her eyes.

The oppressive night air seemed to clutch at her lungs, _or was it something else?_ She sprung forward in panic as her heart fluttered against her ribs, breathe catching in her throat.

_Not yet, Not Yet! _

And then… nothing.

The air leaves his lungs in a rush, as his shoulders slump slightly.

"Don't." Is all he says.

Yuya's eyes search his visage waiting for something more, but there is nothing else.

But silence.

Eyes still sealed against the world he sits waiting patiently for death.

_My death._ Yuya's blinked trying to clear the tears from her eyes.

_And he won't even look me in the eye._

Irritation ruffled once again at the corner of her mind, tugging at her heartstrings. Her own patients could never match his.

"Why do you do that?" Her voice was harsh, ground out between gritted teeth.

A frown twinges his lips, "Not yet." It was almost a whisper.

Annoyance becomes full blown anger.

"Yes please, let me put my life on hold; wouldn't want to interrupt you busy schedule!"

Another tug at his lip lines, this time in the opposite direction.

"Yuya, _hush_."

Yuya blinked, mouth open to retort something witty and snide, but nothing came. Her mouth opened and closed reflexively for a few moments as she searched for something, _Anything, _to throw at him

_Great now I look like I'm impersonating a fish!_ Her nostrils flared.

"Look You! I..."

"Almost."

"ALMOST WHAT!" Yuya raged. He was infuriating, with his meditating and his cryptic messages.

"What are you some kind of demented clock counting down! And why don't you try constructing a complete sentence for once you arrogant ass…."

She didn't finish, suddenly much too busy trying to dodge to the side. But Kyo was simply too fast.

Yuya kicked and twisted her body pinned to the floor. Smooth wooden boards dug into her back with each effort to throw his weight away from her.

"What the _Hell _do you think you're doing you _Pervert!_"

Despite the tighter grip he took on her wrists against her efforts Yuya continued to struggle.

"Damn You! Say something you egotistical bast…."

"I can break the curse."

"….ard!...what!"

_I can't have heard that right._

_I can't_, Yuya's mind swam, _I have hours, maybe minutes left, why NOW!_

"I…you…._What?_"

"I said," He inhaled deeply, "I can break the curse."

Something was not right. Yuya felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as goose bumps spread down her arms. Warning bells hounded at all of her senses.

It was not his words.

_That voice._

"Say it again." Her voice trembled.

"The waterwyrm, I know a way to kill it."

_Wrong._

_Again._

Yuya's mind was screaming, the air against her skin no longer felt sticky and heavy, but sharp, prickly and charged, it practically crackled around them.

_I have felt this before…_

"Open your eyes!"

"It will be too difficult." Strained, forced…

Everything about it was wrong.

"Open them! Look at me!" Yuya kicked out again in frustration. "God Damnit Kyo!"

The air against Yuya's skin felt like it was on fire, any dampness found there before was now completely burned away.

"Do it!"

She was finding it difficult to breathe again. "Please, Kyo….please…!"

His eyes snapped open to meet her own.

All the breath fled her body, too quickly to scream.

_His Eyes…_

_He has…_

_One Red._

_And one Blue._

* * *

_Don't know if it's been done before, but I thought I'd give it a try: )_


	5. Chapter 5

On the 60th Day

Chapter 5

Kadyn

"Breath Yuya," his head dropped to her shoulder, his breath a caress against her ear.

"Breath,"

_Their voices…two distinct sounds both so familiar, and yet so different…_

But the air wouldn't return to her lungs.

Yuya gasped and sputtered but to no avail. Her lungs simply refused to draw in a breath.

_I think I might choke to death right here…or pass out…_

Her vision swam once more as her suddenly free hand wound itself around him grasping the silk of his kimono.

Her head was lifted away from the floorboards cradled in his right hand.

"_Breath_ Yuya,"

_I cannot…_ Her body simply would not respond. _Perhaps this is it?_ Her mind fluttered in a new wave of panic.

"No Yuya. No. Breathe."

_That voice, those voices…air…Where did the air go…?_

Her whole body seemed to be on fire now, trembling, seizing with pain. Her hand clutched rhythmically at his back begging for help.

And then there was air.

It filled her lungs, rushing through her mouth. Air that tasted faintly of sake and something completely foreign to all the air she had ever breathed before.

She couldn't place it as the breath drew away before returning once more, stronger in her lungs as the ache began to fade from her limbs and chest.

Her senses slowly began to return despite the buzzing that still seemed to fog her brain, snapping the world harshly into focus.

The wooden floor,

The slide of Silk beneath her fingers,

Kyo's body against her own,

Hard muscles pressed against soft curves,

_No! Not Kyo, Kyo and Kyoshiro! _

His finger's death grip softened against her left wrist.

The fingers of his right hand wound tightly through her hair as his lips pressed against her mouth breathing air into her lungs once more.

_I think I may have just died…_

She had barely begun to ponder this thought when his touch changed.

It wasn't just air, no. Now it was tongues and teeth and his hands hauling her up against him.

_Kyo is kissing me! Or is it Kyoshiro?_

She was so confused, and lost and just when she was certain she might pass out again there was air filling her lungs once more.

"Forgive me Yuya," his voice was low hissed close to her ear, it tickled the hairs against her neck. "But I would rather you hate me, and him, and live then…." He did not finish, voice trailing off as he buried his face against her neck inhaling deep against her skin, steeling himself almost...

_Kyo, that was just Kyo's voice now…_

"I do not know how much time we have,"

His fingers suddenly gripped the edges of her kimono ripping it open.

"KYO!!" Yuya felt herself flush to her hairline. She pushed against his chest with her hands. "What do you think your doing??!"

"I could come up with no other way," his hands once again trapped her wrists above her head. "Please, Don't Fight Me."

Yuya stopped her struggle. His eyes were almost completely red. The right one which had turned blue was now ringed with a definite fiery hue.

But it was not his eyes that stopped her, it was his voice. _Kyo's_ once more separate from Kyoshiro's. It was the pleading underneath it. Wound tight in every syllable.

He was begging her to trust him the only way he knew how. With a type of brute force and arrogance that was completely him.

His eyes slipped shut, "I must concentrate."

Yuya found herself nodding her head though she couldn't even begin to understand what the hell was happening to the two swordsmen above her.

"You must relax,"

Yuya felt that was easier said then done but nodded her head once more in silent agreement.

She was certainly willing to try; Kyo had never intentionally harmed her before. In fact he had saved her life on more then one occasion; went out of his way even to help her. Never mind that he played the scoundrel and irritating asshole afterwards.

Even if this did seem far more direct then ever before Yuya had nothing left to do but trust him, she had never gone wrong in doing so.

She felt Kyo's hand brush against her side pulling down the shoulder of her kimono. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip as she tried very hard to relax. This was just all so weird.

"What is it now?" Again some of the snap and irritation she'd expect from Kyo's voice.

"How……I mean….what," her voice faltered as his hands brushed inside her kimono once more. This time sending goosebumps across her skin where his fingers brushed and a gasp from her lips.

_How do I know you're not just being a pervert? How do I know you're not just taking advantage of the last night I have? _

Kyo's blood red eyes once more bore into her own, there was a quirk to his lips, "and if I am?"

Any response she would have made was instantly lost beneath his mouth.

His teeth skimmed over her bottom lip nipping gently electing a gasp from her. Kyo deepened the kiss, sending his tongue to sooth her abused lip, before dancing with her own.

His hands carved paths of fire, they tingling down her limbs, pierced through her with every touch, every caress of finger, every breath of air against her inflamed skin. And little by little she unwound in his arms; until she couldn't stop her own fingers as they wound in the neck of his kimono sliding it from his shoulders to his waist.

"_If this is to be the last night of my life, let it end with this…"_

"Hn, you were never my type,"

His teeth slid down her neck nipping harshly before soothing the sting with his tongue. His body pinning hers firmly to the floor beneath his. The thick buldge of his arousal pressed against her body. A hiss escaped his teeth as her fingers brushed against him.

Yuya brought her teeth to his ear, yanking his head back to fix him with her sea blue eyes.

"Lair,"

His mouth dipped to her chest as one finger slide down through the center of her bindings pulling the already loosened material away.

Yuya gasped as his mouth descended on her breast, pulling her farther from herself, she felt her back arch to give him better access; her hands wound through his hair once more as her breath shortened to quick pants.

Lightening seemed to shoot down her spine with each whirl of his tongue; each scrape of teeth sent fire to her very core, the fire seemed centered there.

She felt hot, trapped, enflamed and empowered.

She gasped and arched beneath his touch. Wanting more, needing more, needing this to never end. One of Kyo's hands found it's way down her body to her thighs and with very little pressure parted them.

His tongue traced a line down her breast bone to her stomach placing soft open kisses against her ribs that made her stomach flutter and her fingers jump. And then with a scrape of his teeth across her skin he brought his chest down between her open thighs.

Lightening, bolts of pure fire, pleasure, heat raced through her body where his hard muscles met her. Yuya gasped and thrust her body towards him in silent invitation,

"God, do that again,"

With a flash of teeth and another short quick thrust he sent her head spinning once again. The world seemed to tilt and tiny sparks flashed at the corners of her mind. She moaned his name, and didn't have to ask again.

With each slide of his skin against her heated flesh fire jumped through her veins igniting every part of her body, till she thought she might explode.

As his mouth rejoined the assault against her body she thought she just might.

"Oh, God," She was on fire, she was going to die, no one could feel this good and live to tell. And then with a single hard thrust, and a flick of his tongue against her breast she did, gasping for air, back arched into his touch. Every nerve in her body seemed to explode in a rainbow of molten heat and pleasure, coursing through her veins as fireworks blinded her to the night sky.

Gasping still she returned to herself moments later feeling heavy, but heightened still, the barest brush of his fingers against her ribs making her jump and squirm. His mouth was suddenly against hers again, breathing air into her lungs, while his tongue warred with her own. His fingers slipped beneath her last binding finding her wet, and swollen with unfulfilled need. He drew back to look at her once more as his fingers slipped inside her folds, beginning a soft gentle thrumming through her entire being.

Yuya's head fell back eyes shut against this first intrusion, it was not painful, it was just the opposite; each rock and crook of his fingers sent shock waves of pleasure through her core, her body began to thrust against his fingers as a moan escaped her lips. More, it had to be more, it wasn't enough. She felt empty, her body ached with need, trembled beneath his touch. When his thumb joined his other two at the bundle of nerves between her folds she nearly screamed with pleasure. But the ache….god the ache…it was unbearable… she was so empty….she needed something….

"Please Kyo…" His thumb took another twist against her body and she rocked against him in ecstasy. "please….god….I need…."

He shook his head against her neck where it was cradled. His breath as harsh and ragged as her own. "I cannot,"

"please, I need you…" as she spoke the words she realized their truth, she brought her hands to cup his body. Feeling his own fire through his silk wrappings. "please…."

His teeth bit into her shoulder, as she gasped and arced into yet another assault of his hand on her senses. "Do not ask me for that,"

Yuya's hands traced his length through it's trappings squeezing a rasp of her name from his lips. His hands did not still as she worked loose the bindings holding him from her; nor did they halt her slow progress.

Finally he was free against her hand, he was long and hard, thick and heavy, she felt his breath catch again as her fingers traced his length; as her thumb circled the tip.

His motions stilled with her exploration, his breath shallow and ragged against her neck, When she gave a particularly quick pump of her hand from base to tip his hands left her completely to steady himself against the floor giving her just enough leverage to slide beneath him positioning herself just a little differently so that on the next slide of her hands she raised her hips and brought his tip in contact with her aching folds.

A hiss escaped between his teeth, his eyes snapped open to gaze down at her. "Don't" it was a choke, a last grasp for control in a losing battle, Demon Eyes Kyo, the slayer of a thousand men, was sliding backwards down a slippery slope, losing a battle to the slip of a girl supposedly trapped beneath him.

In apparent fascination Yuya's eyes dropped to her hand between them repeating her caress, once again rubbing his tip just between her swollen glistening folds.

His breathing turned even harsher if that was possible, a throaty moan escaped as his eyes locked once again on hers.

Scarlet met deep blue, both so dilated with desire they could have been black. "Stop, Yuya,"

"No," She punctuated her resolve with yet another squeeze and this time arched herself a fraction higher so that the very tip pressed against her entrance between her hot slick folds.

Almost inside her, so close, the torture was nearly unbearable, she felt she might go crazy with him there, just out of reach.

She moaned and pressed against him further sliding him a fraction of an inch, she gasped and tightened her fingers against him, he was large, she could feel the difference between his finger's penetration and this. But she couldn't stop herself; it felt so good; so right. This was what she needed; this was the only way to stop the ache that threatened to consume her.

He hadn't moved to stop her, in fact just the opposite he seemed completely frozen by her actions. Paralyzed above her, a complete captive to her ministrations. But his breath had quickened again, and his eyes once again slipped shut.

Yuya's hand once again traced his length from base to tip, and rocking her body beneath his she rubbed his head once again against the length of her slick folds before pressing against him again. Moaning as she felt the glorious slide of his flesh against her tight walls, felt his breath catch against her neck, his hands gripping her hips to stop his forward plunge into her waiting depths. Barely farther then before, Yuya thrust her pelvis against his firm grip trying to impale herself further on his hard shaft, she was rewarded with another groan and another inch.

Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head, she was seeing stars, he was killing her, all she needed was to have him inside her; pleasure shot through her veins from her center, firing with each tiny thrust she made, each fraction of an inch she gained from him.

Slowly he was loosing the battle. Yuya parted her legs wrapping her calves around his thighs yanking them farther apart to bring him closer; to give him less leverage over her; and with a glorious hiss he slid all the way into her hot channel. Gasping her name, fingers digging into her hip in a bruising grasp.

She couldn't breath, he felt so good, she felt, tight, stretched; filled to the bursting point, every nerve in her core was singing with pleasure. She was full and slick, and quivering beneath him with every pound of his pulse through his thick member; she could feel him inside of her, bared to the hilt.

His teeth slide across her neck breath puffing against her ear, "Is this what you wanted?"

She rocked her hips against him in answer. And in retaliation he drew back from her slick folds before rocketing back into her.

"Oh, God!" Yuya's eyes squeeze shut, millions of nerve endings and fireworks exploding behind her eyes with his assault. "God, Do that again,"

She moaned and nearly screamed his name when he did.

His hands found their way beneath her again, on beneath her shoulders the other beneath her pelvis tilting her body up to his continued assault, leaving her open to his body. With each hard quick thrust Yuya felt her body wind tighter and tighter beneath his, her nerves on fire, her muscles clenching against his thick shaft with each deep penetrating invasion.

Without warning his position changed his hands bring her ankles up around his body once again using his hands to hold himself above her he began an even more punishing rhythm that made her scream his name, back arching into his chest, his mouth crashing down to breath air into her lungs as he continued to pump above her.

Now she felt like she really might split in two as she once again felt the world began to spin, the edges of her vision became blurred and fuzzy as she felt a crushing pain in her chest, With a gasp she felt his hands covering her heart.

The air against her skin crackle once more with heat and energy, He cried something as she felt his body explode inside her, white hot heat shot through her body, exploding in her skull swirling with the heat of another spiral of pleasure.

As she rode out the last waves of ecstasy with his body still pounding inside her she felt something behind her ribs give a panicked last twist, and then all the world faded to black.


End file.
